conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Everett City Metro Transit
Woogers, you can use this page to start out your design of Everett City's subways and rails. If you need to make additional pages for things, go ahead. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought you just needed the map, though? Woogers(lol what ) 18:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you do know there is a bullet train connecting Washington, Baltimore, Wilmington, Philadelphia, Newark, and New York, right? Woogers(lol what ) 18:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) This system is upgraded and superior. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully cheaper too. Also, about the map? Woogers(lol what ) 18:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea I need a map and list of stations, lines, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm drawing up the map now. I can tell you the Metro-North stations inside of Everett City right now, because there are only five of them. They're all on the already existing Port Jervis line: *Everett City International Airport (past the current end of the line) *Port Jervis (Exists in real life) *Everett City (Would be the main train station in Everett City, you know, inter-city, regional, commuter and subway, all that stuff) *Otisville (Exists in real life) *Middletown-Walkill (Exists in real life) Everett City and Otisville would become the busiest, but I would also expect a good bit of traffic to go out to the airport. Woogers(lol what ) 19:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Progress I've finished the Liberty Avenue Subway, which will consist of the 1, 2, and 3 lines. I have station names for those lines, but right now, they're all pretty bland and similar, so I'll have to come up with better names before I pass the list over. Woogers(lol what ) 20:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Since you know more about this, you should write the article for the subways. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Also, I need a name for the central train station, (ya know i.e. Penn Station), or if you're going to call it Everett City Station, a name for the subway station where it's at. Woogers(lol what ) 21:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What neighborhood borough is the central station in? Name it after that I guess. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Financial District it is. Also, a picture of the work in progress: Woogers(lol what ) 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, call it Finance Central Station. Looks good. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Damn, got enough lines going into Warwick? Its a moderate/small town. Maybe those lines can be part of the EVC/NYC bullet system. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The exit to NYC is via Middletown. I'll cut the Unity Line to Justice, and instead of turning the Justice Line onto Liberty, I'll have it continue down Justice to International. Then, only the Liberty Line'll run to Warwick. Woogers(lol what ) 00:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) As for the bullet train system, it will be a maglev train. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My my, rolling in cash, are we? Woogers(lol what ) 00:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) SBR droids build half the stuff so expenses drop. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What is the point of the S line? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Relief on the busiest line from people coming from the 7 going to Federal Center between the two busiest lines 42nd Street Shuttle. Woogers(lol what ) 21:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC)